Vehicles typically have hood assemblies that are unlatched before they are opened. In many instances, the hood assemblies use a hood latch assembly that can be unlocked from inside the vehicle and then unlatched from outside the vehicle using a lever. The lever may be positioned underneath the hood assembly. As there may be some clearance below the hood assembly, the lever and lever access area may be visible from outside the vehicle. Further, the lever may have a different appearance than surrounding vehicle components, which can emphasize the presence of the lever.
Accordingly, a need exists for front grille assemblies that include an auxiliary lever access panel that can be used to conceal presence of an auxiliary lever access location.